Справка:Magic words
Magic words are strings of text that MediaWiki associates with a return value or function, such as time, site details, or page names. This page is about usage of standard magic words; for a technical reference, see . There are three general types of magic words: *'Behavior switches': these are uppercase words surrounded by double underscores, e.g. __FOO__ *'Variables': these are uppercase words surrounded by double braces, e.g. . As such, they look a lot like Шаблоны. *'Parser functions': these take parameters and are either of the form or . See also http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions]. Page-dependent magic words will affect or return data about the current page, even if the word is added through a transcluded template or included system message. Behaviour switches A behaviour switch controls the layout or behaviour of the page and can often be used to specify desired omissions and inclusions in the content. Variables Variables return information about the current page, wiki, or date. Their syntax is similar to . Variables marked as "expensive" are tracked by the software, and the number that can be included on a page is limited. If a template name conflicts with a variable, the variable will be used (so to transclude the template :PAGENAME you would need to write :PAGENAME}}). In some cases, adding parameters will force the parser to treat a variable as a template; for example, transcludes :CURRENTDAYNAME. configuration setting.}} Date & time The following variables return the current date and time according to the user's timezone , defaulting to the UTC timezone. Due to MediaWiki and browser caching, these variables frequently show when the page was cached rather than the current time. The following variables do the same as the above, but using the site's local timezone instead of user preferences and UTC: * * * * * * * * * * * * * :For more thorough time formatting, you may want to install http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ParserFunctions to use the http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions#.23time: Technical metadata Revision variables return data about the latest edit to the current page, even if viewing an older version of the page. Statistics Numbers returned by these variables normally contain separators (commas or spaces, depending on the local language), but can return raw numbers with the ":R" flag (for example, → and → ). Use "|R" for magic words that require a parameter like PAGESINCATEGORY (for example and ). Page names The and magic words only work in namespaces that have subpages enabled. See for information on enabling subpages. The following are URL-encoded equivalents: * * * * * * As of , these can all take a parameter, allowing specification of the page to be operated on, instead of just the current page: * → Namespaces The following are URL-encoded equivalents: * * * As of , these can all take a parameter, specifying the property should be returned for a given title instead of the current page: * → Parser functions Parser functions are very similar to variables, but take one or more parameters (technically, any magic word that takes a parameter is a parser function), and the name is usually prefixed with a hash to distinguish them from possible templates) This page only describes parser functions that are integral to the MediaWiki software. Other parser functions may be added by MediaWiki extensions such as the . URL data Namespaces returns the localized name for the with that index. Formatting Miscellaneous